Cartoon comics
Hello everybody and welcome to the cartoon comics page by Sam237. Cartoon comics are short and humorous comics drawn in a cartoony style. If you want one character or more of yours in these cartoon comics, ask in the comments and you'll receive a portrait of that character in cartoon style from Sam237 (that was only for season 1). Also if you get mad, upset or annoyed that your character doesn't appear in much comics it's due to the fact that I can't think of a funny situation to put them in so get over it but if you can tell me a good comic idea for your character then I will do it. One more thing, I tend to be quite lazy when making these so the gap between each comic may be big. Characters Cartoon comic Sam.jpg|Sam the Rabbit Cartoon comic Dash.jpg|Dash the Turtle Cartoon comic Emily.jpg|Emily the Hedgehog Cartoon comic Fionna.jpg|Fionna the Cat Cartoon comic Macca.jpg|Macca the Firefox Cartoon comic Static.jpg|Static the Cat Cartoon comic Shimmer.jpg|Shimmer the Hedgehog Cartoon comic Thunder Punch.jpg|Thunder Punch the Mongoose Cartoon comic Dark Ace.jpg|Dark Ace the Mongoose Cartoon comic Shine.jpg|Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani the Hedgehog Cartoon comic Matrix.jpg|Matrix the Hedgehog Cartoon comic Tailsalyn.jpg|Tailsalyn the Fox Cartoon comics Bouncer.jpg|Bouncer the Hedge-Aroo Cartoon comics Bess.jpg|Bess the Border Collie Cartoon comics Sasha.jpg|Sasha the German Sheperd Blue Jay cartoon style.jpg|Blue Jey|link=Blue Jay the Blue Bird River the echidna - cartoon comics.jpg|River the Echidna SAM237 ' *Sam the Rabbit *Zack the Wolf *Bailey the Cat 'THESUPERNINTENDOKID * Dash the Turtle * The EGGMAN EMILY THE HEDGEHOG ' * Emily the Hedgehog * Destiny the fox * BlackCherry & StarBerry 'ADVENTURETIMEFANATIC ' * Fionna the Cat 'MACCA29032002 ' * Macca the Firefox * Riley the otter 'STATICCAT * Static the Cat MARIA1234567890 * Shimmer the Hedgehog SOVASH ' * Thunder Punch the Mongoose * Dark Ace the Mongoose * Varax The Unknown * Blue Jay the Blue Bird 'LOZZALOLZOR * Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani the Hedgehog SONICFAN042 ' * Matrix the Hedgehog 'KENDAL345 * Tailsalyn the Fox TEAMULTIMAMOBIUS ' * Bouncer the Hedge-Aroo 'METALMAN88 * Bess the Border Collie * Sasha The German Sheperd NINJASLAYER * Travis the Wolf KNUCKLESFANGIRL * River the Echidna TAILS.KIRBY.FAN' * Linkoln the Lynx DUBSTEPXSONIC * Ion The Hedgehog CHAOTICHEDGEHOG3SAWL * Chaotic the Hedgehog * Speed Man * Dion * Vito PAWS-THE-WOLF * Paws the Wolf MATTHEW CENANCE * Storm the raccoon PINKIEPIE * Sean The Fox/Rabbit 'RED THE HEDGEHOG * Red the Hedgehog * Sawyer the cat 'JOSH THE HEDGEHOG * Joshua the Hedgehog 'ONUP * Judas the wolf (ユダウォルフ) 'SKINWALKER * Miles and Ash 'SHIFTLOCK * Frozen the Hedgehog 'CALLOFDUTYFAN * Clash the Hedgehog 'ANTI-MAX112211 * Energy 'SPYROBIEL * Valerie Mink * Willow the Mudi 'STING THE SCORPION * Sting the Scorpion * Cage the Falcon 'TUFFRABBIT * Spiny the Porcupine 'FROZINA * Leonard the Hyena 'GOKUISAHAIDEN * Haiden The Hedgehog 'ALPHONSE * Tesla The Hedgehog 'SIGMA * Sigma the Mink * Theta the Mink '''NO MORE CHARACTERS! You can't join right now but you will be able to soon after season 2. All of the intros and other things I have to do are giving me a bit of a headache Comics Remember: if you want to sign up you can, and if you have a funny idea for a comic, tell me in the comments. Cartoon_comic_1.jpg|'1st ever cartoon comic' Cartoon_comic_-2_pranking_problems.jpg|'Pranking problems' Cartoon_comics_-_3_Macca's_revenge.jpg|'Macca's revenge' (idea by Macca) - Part 1 Cartoon_comics-3_Maccas_revenge.jpg|'Macca's revenge' (idea by Macca) - Part 2 Cartoon_comics_-_4_Sam_vs_Shimmer.jpg|'Sam vs Shimmer' (idea by |Maria and Kendal) Cartoon_comics_-_5_Emily_and_Fionna's_revenge.jpg|'Emily and Fionna's revenge' (idea by ATF and based on the RP in the comments) Cartoon_comics_bonus_picture_-_Emily_and_Fionna's_revenge.jpg|BONUS PICTURE FOR THE LAUGHS Cartoon comics - 6 Shimmers race of revenge.jpg|'Shimmers race of revenge' (idea by |Maria and Kendal) Season 2 Welcome to cartoon comics season 2! Plz leave feedback in the comments #1. The EGGMAN tries to take over the world (the EGGMAN intro) The EGGMAN tries to take over the world (part 1).jpg|The EGGMAN tries to take over the world (part 1) The EGGMAN tries to take over the world (part 2).jpg|The EGGMAN tries to take over the world (part 2) #2. Destiny vs Travis (Destiny and Travis' intro) #3. The mint police (Bess and Sasha intro) #4. The water wars (River and the Vexians intro) '''# 5. Sam vs Speedman (Chaotic, Speedman and Dion intro) '#6. Judas vs BlackCherry (Judas and BlackCherry intro) '#7. Battle of the brains (Frozen and Matrix intro) '#8. Linkoln Lost World (Linkoln intro) Awesome animation of this comic by Zy BG9K: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aw_NceJ_zW4&feature=youtu.be '#9. The jump contest (Shine and Clash intro) '#10. Ion likes his friends (Ion intro) '#11. That guy from Lippies (Paws intro) '#12. Red's dead (Red and Sawyer intro) '#13. Ask Joshua (Joshua intro) '#14. Going down hill (Static intro) '#15. Copyright (Bouncer and Vito intro) Currently working on Intro for Miles and Ash Important question Quick question. For season 2 I have over 40 comics planned already! But what if do half for season 2 and the other half for a Cartoon Comics season 3 so I can have a break and do my big character reboot. Should I cut this season in half for a season 3? Yes no So it looks like I'm going to make a season 3! Fantoon Comics These are comics by other users besides Sam237. You can add a Fantoon comic to the gallery whenever you feel like it : ) have fun! Just plz try to keep the art style the same Dash's nightmare.png|Dash's nightmare - Dash Category:Sam237 Category:Comic Category:Funny Category:Story Category:Stories